


i can call you baby, baby when you call me you can call me daddy

by Itch, StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, hand me over to the kink police, sin - Freeform, so much sin it could kill a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are having a domestic day in with their kids when Sam overhears their daughter call Gabriel 'Daddy'. It's very distracting to Sam, which Gabriel of course picks up on, and once the kids are in bed it leads to a very interesting night between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can call you baby, baby when you call me you can call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an extract from a 110k and counting RP, and the whole thing is a huge train wreck that makes no actual sense to an outsider, BUT we really liked this section of it and it works as a standalone (only prior knowledge you need: Sam and Gabe have two Nephilim babies named Delilah and Stevyn) so we decided to publish it! The title is from Paul Simon's 'You Can Call Me Al' (kind of) and the fic is pure sin, perhaps the most sinful sin that we have ever written, and the two of us have now moved into the Sin Bin together.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** In this fic Sam plays the part of a little boy with Gabriel as his daddy, and the two of them act in character, however this is a sexual roleplay and in actual fact they are both overage and not related to each other.
> 
> Gabriel's sections are written by Itch (Itch on ao3, synergygabriel on tumblr)  
> Sam's sections are written by Rose (starlightdragon on ao3, casandsip on tumblr)

Sam rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, looking for food he could make for his family. He kept half an ear trained on the conversation going on behind him, as his husband Gabriel rocked their son and daughter in his arms, the two children fighting for attention. Sam smiled to himself, taking in the warm peacefulness of the scene, letting Gabriel's words wash over him.

"Yeah you are, that's a good - what do you want baby girl?" Gabriel hummed as Delilah stretched out for him, a pout on her face.

"Wan' Daddy!" She huffed, grabbing at his arm and he artfully swapped the two over, letting her wrap a hand in his hair as long as she didn't pull.

"Huh? This what you want? Just wanted to be close to Daddy huh?" Lilah nodded, sucking on her other thumb. "Angel babies are also fussy little things."

Sam opened his mouth, and had been about to make a suggestion for what they could all eat for dinner, when he heard Lilah call Gabe 'Daddy'. He choked on his own words and burst into a coughing fit, trying not to think about the implications of that word. Gabe's follow up comment was worse, and Sam felt himself turn bright red as he imagined Gabe saying those words to him in a whole other context. No, he chastised himself, that was ridiculously inappropriate. He tried to cast the thoughts from his mind and too-casually turned back to the cupboards.

Gabriel placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she babbled softly at him, stroking her back with his cheek on her hair. "Tha's right baby Daddy's here, Daddy's got you.." he soothed as she huffed against his neck. Her sage wings stretched and did a little flap and he trilled softly at her, causing her to squeak in excitement, wings beating in delight. "Oh? Baby like that huh?" he chuckled, making the noise again, smile only getting brighter. "Daddy's little treasure aren't you."

Sam felt a prickle in his back and for some reason his own wings threatened to burst free at Gabriel's words. He gripped right to the ledge of the cupboard and tried to force them to stay inside, grimacing with the effort, still trying to fight the thoughts in his head, and to his absolute disgust and horror he could feel himself getting half-hard. He would have to get used to this somehow, he couldn't have this happening every single time his kids spoke to their father, he-

He whirled round in desperation. "Stop saying that!" he snapped at Gabriel.

Gabriel jumped, turning to look at Sam. "What's your damage Sam?" He took Stevyn heading back into the living room to place the two of them on the floor before coming back into the kitchen, hands on his hips. "What's the issue here Sammich? Is it- oh. " He could sense the tightness in Sam's Grace keeping his wings in, a sign of-- "Sam, is... is me saying Daddy turning you on?"

 "No!" Sam denied it immediately, scurrying back into the living room and sitting as far away from Gabriel as possible, scooping up Delilah and trying to distract himself by bouncing her on his knee. "Why would you think- of course not. I mean, that'd be really weird if it did, wouldn't it?" He let out a high pitched laugh which he hoped didn't sound too fake.

 "Samster!" Gabriel huffed, heading after him, watching as Stevyn pouted at him, arms up. Ah, time for an experiment. He gave Sam a shrewd look before picking Stevyn up and kissing the end of his nose. "Yes baby boy? Someone just want their Daddy to give 'em cuddles? My baby boy just wanna be close to his Daddy?" he cooed, not looking at Sam, just speaking to their son. With the intent of Sam overhearing.

Sam's mouth tightened and his movements faltered when he heard Gabriel start speaking, and yes, that was exactly what he wanted, but at the same time Gabe wasn't talking to him, he had to remind himself. Lilah whined when he stopped, so he forced himself to keep moving, turning his thoughts to lettuce growing or the Egyptian pyramids or flamingos or other things that had nothing to do with sex, but it was no use. He rounded on Gabriel again. "You're doing this on purpose!" he cried.

 "And what if I am? If you just admit what I'm doing is in fact having the effect I believe it is, I'll stop." The for now hung off his voice though and he held Sam's gaze for a second before kissing Stevyn's temple, making the soft trilling noise at him again as the baby grizzled. "Yes baby I know, Daddy's gonna take good care of you." That time wasn't intentional however, but he knew it'd still have the same effect.

 "I just..." Sam couldn't admit to it, he couldn't, he knew Gabriel suspected but Gabriel making stupid jokes was one thing, and Gabriel using it against him and telling him there was something fucked up and wrong with him was quite another, and he'd far rather deal with the first than the second. So all he said was a very small, defeated "I can't," before turning away from Gabriel and hiding his face in the arm of his chair.

 "Hey, hey woah Samstar." he noticed the change and instantly put Stevyn down again on a cushion, taking Delilah from Sam and sitting her beside him, waving up all manners of quiet toys for them to play with and he sat beside him, one hand stroking up and down his bicep. "Sam, look at me please?" he whispered, other hand brushing through Sam's hair. "I'm - I'm not doing this to make fun of you sugar, and if it's upsetting you I'll stop, I swear. But if- If it's something you like then I wanna know, because we can... y'know. But I need you to know that I'm... I'm not making fun of you here, I'm honestly not."

 "You- you're not?" Sam asked hopefully, peering up from the chair to peek through his curtain of hair and meet Gabriel's eyes. "Because I'd understand if you did, like if you want to just pretend this conversation never happened because it's really weird and because I'm probably a freak and it doesn't even make sense because my actual dad is the world's biggest prat and I'd rather not think about him, ever, but even so, hearing you say that, it just, I just, I can't explain it but it does something to me, you know?" he said in a rush, crossing his fingers tight and praying that Gabriel wasn't going to turn around and run out on him.

Gabriel bit down a small laugh and he moved closer to Sam, pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. "If it does something to you, then it does something to you, and that's okay yeah? You don't control it." he nuzzled into his hair a little, stroking down Sam's back. He guessed Ruby had something to do with this, and he really wanted to go and smite the bitch. "I don't think you're a freak, I swear." he tilted Sam's chin up with one finger, giving him a gentle kiss. "And if it's something that does something to you then... then I'm fine with it."

Sam tensed up, and he waited a few seconds for Gabriel to pull away and yell "Just kidding, you freak!" before running off, but he didn't. After a decent sized pause, Sam let himself sink into the embrace, letting out a deep breath. "I... you don't have to do anything about it. But yeah, it's a thing, it's kind of always been a thing and it doesn't usually come up but with you saying all that stuff to the kids, it kind of caught me off guard. I'm really sorry. It was really inappropriate to let it affect me and I promise I'll try better to ignore it in the future, okay?" he promised, eyes wide and grateful, desperate for Gabriel's forgiveness.

 "Sam, baby," he paused to kiss his forehead again before resting their foreheads together, stroking Sam's cheek. "Listen to me. You don't need to be sorry. Okay? I'm not mad, or anything with you, and I would never be. Do you want us to... to do something with this. Because if you do? I'm okay with that. I honestly, honestly am. But I am not angry." he kissed him again quickly.

Sam thought about it. "I do..." he finally concluded, still uncertain. "I do want to, but I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, it's not gonna bother me if you don't want to. I mean, you're the only one I'd want to do something like this with so I'm definitely not gonna leave you for someone who will and... basically if you don't wanna do it then tell me and it's fine because we already have great sex, you know?" He didn't know why Gabriel was being so cool about this; nobody had ever reacted like this before.

This time Gabriel shook his head a little and rolled his eyes at Sam. "Sam, I'm asking because I'm cool with it. So if you want to, we will." he brushed Sam's hair from his face, giving him a gentle smile and letting his thumb run over Sam's lower lip slowly. "I do want to. You're not some kind of freak. You're my Sammy." he tightened the hug for a second into a squeeze before loosening again. "And I love you no matter what your kinks."

 "So I suppose now is a good time to mention that I also want to rub my dick on your feet?" Sam said, trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't stop himself from giggling. "Sorry, sorry, no, I'm totally kidding about that one. I don't actually want to do that. Unless you do, of course, in which case we can talk about it, but I was just making a bad joke." He calmed himself down. "Okay. If you're absolutely sure about this, then... yes, I'd like to do it. Thank you, Gabe."

 "Oh do you?" He crooned, nuzzling at Sam's temple. "No, no I'm joking there's - nope, no that's not a thing." he chuckled, running a hand through Sam's hair again, resting his partner's head on his shoulder. "And that's fine we'll do it. You gotta talk to me a little 'bout it first though, like what I can do to make it good for you and stuff, but I'm on board with it."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, okay, I'll do my best. It might be hard for me to talk about it, though, so we should probably wait until we've put the little ones to bed and stuff. This isn't exactly the first thing I want them to learn about their Papa," he chuckled weakly, pulling Sam in for a hug, still not completely sure what he did to deserve somebody so amazing. "Let's spend a couple hours with them, get them settled in here, and then we'll talk more, yeah?"

So, as promised, they stopped talking about it whilst the babies were awake, playing with them both. Gabriel showed Sam the easiest way to get them to spread their wings, well placed strokes on their shoulder blades, before teaching him how to painlessly groom them too. Once it hit 10pm though he tucked them both up in their room, closing the door with a click, heading into he and Sam's room where Sam was sat on the bed.

 "So. They're settled in and in bed. We talk more now okay?"

Sam had been trying to delay the kids' bedtime, distracting Gabriel with more games for them to play for as long as possible, but eventually even he couldn't deny that they needed their sleep. He wasn't going to deprive his children of that even if it did mean he could avoid an awkward conversation, so he went to wait in his and Gabriel's new room, sitting on the edge of their massive bed that looked like it could fit about six people, sinking into the big, squashy mattress.

 "Yeah, we can talk now. I guess. What do you want to know?" he sighed, speaking to a pillow he was holding in his lap and not meeting Gabriel's eyes.

 "All I want to know is what you would like me to do to make this good for you." he said simply, sitting beside Sam and reaching out to take his hand. "All I need to know. Don't need to know abut if you've done it before, or your reasons if you have any, unless of course you wanna talk about that. Literally all I need to know is what you want from me in this. So like, if there's anything you want me to call you then tell me?" he leant his cheek on Sam's shoulder, giving him a little reassurance he was /there.

Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand tight. He really wasn't good at talking about this kind of thing. It was easy for him to listen to what Gabriel said he wanted and to go along with that, but far harder for him to actually make suggestions like this. "You should call me 'baby boy'," he finally said, still not looking at Gabriel, only knowing he was there because of the hand in his. "And then just... say other stuff like what you were saying earlier, like how you're gonna take care of me and stuff, and maybe you can use the voice too, and then I guess just do stuff for me like undress me? I don't really know, I've never done this before."

Gabriel gave a little nod, leaning in to kiss his cheek, voice softening as he spoke. "Okay, I can do that. And Sam?" he reached up and tilted Sam's face so they were looking at one another. "You wanna stop any time and you tell me okay? Promise me that." he whispered, giving his lower lip a quick peck.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Of course I will. You know what my safeword is. And the same goes for you, of course," he promised, trying to show the gratitude he felt towards Gabriel in his eyes before leaning in close and kissing him softly.

Gabriel kissed him back softly, giving his lower lip a gentle tug with his teeth before releasing it, gently taking the pillow from Sam and taking hold of his hips, lifting him up and pulling him into Gabriel's lap so Sam was straddling his thighs, bringing them closer together and making it easier for Gabriel to kiss him.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck, nervous about what was about to happen, but trying not to let it show as he continued kissing Gabriel, sucking on his lower lip and poking his tongue inside his mouth. He let out a soft moan, because somehow it always felt like far too long since they'd done this.

Gabriel moaned back softly, slipping his hands up and under the hem of Sam's shirt, thumbs stroking gentle lines across Sam's ribs, letting his tongue brush Sam's before he sat up a little more, deepening the kiss and taking a little more control over the kiss then, hips rolling up ever so slightly against Sam's.

Sam whimpered into Gabriel's thrusts, letting himself relax and give himself over to whatever Gabe wanted, pulling back from the kiss to bend down and suck on Gabriel's neck. He licked over the area he'd just sucked and then tilted his head up, begging Gabriel with his eyes, not having the courage to say anything quite yet.

 "Yes baby?" He whispered softly, noticing the look in his eyes. "It's okay, you can mark me up if that's what my baby boy wants." He soothed, hands still soft on his sides. "Gonna take your top off though okay?" He lifted the fabric, tugging it up over Sam's face and over his arms before dropping it, hands instantly back down on his sides. "There we go, good boy."

 "Just wanna..." Sam swallowed, but Gabriel lifting his shirt over his head spurred him on, and he lifted his arms helplessly so that Gabriel could finish the task, and then he leaned into Gabriel's ear. "I just want something in my mouth, Daddy, want to suck on something. Like a lollipop, or like..." He glanced pointedly down to Gabriel's lap.

 "Oh? Does my baby boy want that huh?" He smiled softly, giving Sam another soft kiss before moving back a little and spreading his thighs slightly under him. "If that's what you want then why doesn't my baby get on his knees and have it?"

 "Yes, of course, Daddy." Now that he had permission, Sam eagerly got to his knees and fumbled with the buckle on Gabriel's pants, pretending not to know how to open it. He leaned down to wrap his lips around Gabriel's cock through the material, giving it a suck, and then pulled back to look up at Gabriel. "I can't open them, can you help me?"

Gabriel gave Sam a soft look, petting his hair for a second, taking in the look on Sam's face. "Of course baby boy, good boy for asking for help." He unpopped his buttons and lifted his hips to kick his jeans off, leaving him just in dark green boxers. He threaded his fingers through Sam's hair again soothingly.

 "Thank you, Daddy," he whispered before diving back in, tugging down Gabriel's boxers too and  taking the lead of his cock into his mouth immediately, swirling his tongue around it and hollowing his cheeks to create friction. He brought his hand to the base of it to guide it further into his mouth, steadily taking in slightly more at a time, as though testing it out and seeing what happened when he did.

Gabriel let out a soft groan, tipping his head back and let his mouth fall open, hand in Sam's hair tightening for a second before releasing, settling instead for stroking his hair slowly. "Oh god baby boy that feels good, so good for me aren't you?" he tipped his head back down to watch Sam, licking his lips.

 "I always wanna be good for you, Daddy," Sam said, pulling off for a moment to glance up at Gabe through his eyelashes. "Wan' you to be happy with me." He leaned down again and licked a hot, wet stripe all the way up Sam's cock, before dipping his tongue into the slit to lap at the precome that was already starting to gather there, smacking his lips together and savoring the feel of it. Then he sank all the way down, taking almost all of Gabriel's cock into his mouth in one swift motion.

 "Oh fuck --" Gabriel choked, sitting up a little more, hand tensing in Sam's hair, not wanting to push his head down at the same time that he did but god he couldn't help his hips pushing up, him holding Sam's head down for a few seconds. "Fuck, fuck, good boy, oh god you're such a good boy for your Daddy aren't you..." he released his hold and stroked through Sam's hair again where he'd messed it up with his grip. "Good boy, oh you're such a good baby boy for me aren't you."

Sam pulled off and flashed Gabriel his most innocent smile, and then said in a childlike voice, "You can fuck my mouth if you want to, Daddy." He fluttered his eyelashes, pressing a kiss to the head of Gabriel's cock, ever so slowly dragging his lips down the length, and at the same time he rolled Gabriel's balls in his hand, testing Gabriel's reactions. He bobbed up and down, purposefully going far slower than he knew Gabriel wanted, just to goad him into moving more, into forcing Sam to take it.

Gabriel groaned, hips rolling upwards at the feeling of Sam's hand and his mouth, but his mouth was too slow for what Gabriel wanted. "Can I now? Can my baby boy take it?" he hummed, stroking one of Sam's cheeks with his thumbs. "Does my baby boy want me to fuck his mouth? Is he a naughty boy and not asking for what he wants?" he smirked down at Sam a little, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

Sam frowned up at Gabriel, pouting. "I can take it, Daddy, I can, I promise!" he whined, adding in a small lip tremble for good measure. "Daddy, please will you fuck my mouth, I want more, want you to show me how big you are," he begged, holding onto Gabriel's thigh with one hand so that he'd have the leverage when he sank back down, letting his throat relax and open to take all of him in.

That was all the encouragement Gabriel needed to push his hips up, pushing into Sam's throat, holding his head down again for a second before pulling back, starting to push up into Sam's mouth with slow but firm strokes, holding his hair tightly as he did. "Oh you're such a good boy aren't you Sammy, so good for me." he growled through gritted teeth.

Sam wanted to agree, wanted to promise Gabriel that he could and would always be a good boy for him, but his mouth was completely full. He almost choked during the first couple of thrusts and he couldn't stop himself from dribbling over Gabriel's cock, but then he got himself under control and his throat started to accept the thrusts. Gabriel's hand tugging on his hair made Sam moan around his cock.

Gabriel tilted his head back as he kept his hips moving at a steady pace, fast enough it felt amazing but slow enough it wouldn't be too much for Sam. He looked back down at him, the hand not in his hair stroking his cheek and wiping a little of the drool from his chin. "Baby boy's making a bit of a mess isn't he." He chuckled, watching Sam's reaction to his words. "But you're such a good boy." As he said such he held him down for a little longer, just a few extra seconds, before letting go of his hair and letting him pull off.

Sam groaned, loving it whenever Gabriel held him down and forced him to take in more of his cock, doing his best to rub his tongue along the underside of Gabriel's cock at the same time. He was almost disappointed when Gabriel pulled him off, and he pouted up at him in indignation. "Why'd you stop me, Daddy? Am I not sucking your cock good enough?" He knew he was doing fine, could tell from Gabriel's reactions that he was enjoying it, but he wanted to hear Gabriel say it. "What can I do to be better for you, Daddy?"

 "No baby boy, you're going such a good job for your Daddy." he purred, running his thumb over Sam's swollen and spit covered bottom lip before pushing his thumb into Sam's mouth and watching him suck that for a second. "Such a good little boy for me aren't you?" he leant forward to kiss his forehead before removing his thumb and stroking himself slowly, right in front of Sam. "But I wanna hear my baby boy beg me."

Sam swirled his tongue around Gabriel's thumb, sucking on it like it was his own. Then, his eyes fell to where Gabriel had a hand on his own cock, and he whined. "Daddy, no, let me do it, please, I'm a big boy, I can handle it. I need to suck your cock, wanna show you what a good job I can do. Your cock's so beautiful, I think about it all the time, I touch myself sometimes but I'd really rather I was touching you, Daddy, I wanna taste you..."

Gabriel stopped stroking himself then and let his thumb rest on Sam's bottom lip, a small frown forming on his face. "Did my baby boy just say he touches himself sometimes? Because I don't remember giving my baby permission to do that. I think my baby needs punishing for being so naughty, don't you?" He pressed Sam's lip a little back against his teeth. "Pants off, now."

Sam's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, and he held onto Gabriel's leg a little tighter, searching for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, Daddy, I know I shouldn't have, but I just get so hard when I think of you and I don't know what else to do!" He got up, wishing he didn't have to stop touching Gabriel, but knowing he had to, and pulled his pants off as quickly as he could. "I know you need to punish me, I can take it, whatever you think I deserve, but please, please let me touch you afterwards?" he begged.

Gabriel patted his lap for Sam to lie across, hand running over the soft curve of his ass and he gave a small squeeze. "We'll see how well my baby takes his punishment huh, then we'll see." he whispered, other hand trailing through Sam's hair again. "Want you to count for me okay?" he landed the first hit on the fleshiest part, not too hard either.

Sam bent himself down over Gabriel's lap, trembling in anticipation of what was about to come. "I can take it, Daddy, whatever y- aah!" Sam cried out as the first blow hit, his whole body instinctively tensing up even though it hadn't hurt too much. Then he breathed out, loosening his body for Gabriel. "One," he panted, enjoying the very slight sting he could still feel, wishing he could feel it more.

 "Good boy.." he soothed, stroking over the place he'd hit before repeating it up to five on the same cheek, watching the skin go read. "Does my baby think that's enough? Or does he deserve more for being so naughty and touching himself without Daddy hm?"

Sam managed to count all the way to five, despite the fact that his head was swimming more and more with each additional slap. Part of him was worried that he'd mess up the counting if they kept going, but Gabriel's hand coming down on him each time just felt so good, and he didn't want it to stop. His cock was hard and digging into Gabriel's thigh and he could already feel a slight burn on his ass and he couldn't get enough. "More, I touched myself a lot, I've been really bad, Daddy."

 "Have you? Well... I know my baby isn't lying to me about that, so we'll do another five. Keep up the counting baby, you're doing so well." he shifted his thigh a little to grind against Sam's cock for a second before laying down the other 5 on the other cheek, taking his time between each one especially when he heard Sam's voice crack at nine. Once the tenth was done he lifted Sam so he was on his knees again and he stroked his cheeks, kissing the tip of his nose. "Good boy, good boy, did so good for me Sammy good boy."

Sam had to work between each slap to keep his hips still, wanting desperately to get himself off against Gabriel's leg but knowing Gabriel wouldn't allow that. So he didn't, managing to hold his hips in place all the way to the end, choking out each number when he was supposed to. When it was over, he collapsed on top of Gabriel, holding him tight. "Won't do it again, Daddy, I promise, not without your permission," he babbled, although that punishment hadn't exactly been much of an incentive to get him to stop.

 "I know baby, I know, such a good boy taking your punishment like that. Now, you wanted to touch Daddy again didn't you." he kissed Sam's temple, hand moving to take Sam's erection in hand and stroke slowly, thumb brushing over the head. "Because Daddy being an angel means he has no refract-" he paused knowing Sam was into the whole role of it and wouldn't know the meaning of the word. "Doesn't have to stop between coming. So if my baby wants, Daddy cam come in his mouth and then they can have more fun."

 "Yes please, Daddy, I wanna feel you come in my mouth," Sam nodded eagerly, sinking onto the floor again. "Wanna make you feel really good, just like I always do when I think of you." He took Gabriel's cock in his hand again, running a finger down it, gazing at it as though he wasn't sure what he wanted to do first. Then he licked his lips slowly, getting them all slick and wet, and then leaned in to touch his lips to Gabriel's cock. He made it seem like he was going to take his time and draw out the movements, and then, without warning, he sank down all the way to the base, bobbing up and down as fast as he could.

 "Fuck-" Gabriel choked, grabbing onto the back of Sam's head, holding him down. "Look up at me baby, look up at me with my cock in your mouth." he groaned, waiting for Sam to do so before pushing his hips forward a little again, working Sam's jaw open slightly more. "Look so pretty like this, you know that? So pretty with my cock in your mouth and you looking up at me with those innocent eyes of yours." he stroked down Sam's cheek, watching his eyes water before he pulled back enough to let Sam breathe, releasing the tight grip on his hair.

Sam did whatever Gabriel said, letting him control the movements and use his mouth for whatever he wanted, feeling the stretch in his lips and the bruises start to appear around his mouth. He knew it would be difficult for him to eat and drink later on, but he also knew that Gabriel would help him, maybe even feed him, which motivated him to keep going and open his throat as he kept his eyes fixed on Gabriel's face, blinking the tears out of them. He pulled off for a moment to suck in a few deep gulps of air, gasping out a, "Don't stop, Daddy, keep fucking my mouth, let me be such a good boy for you," before sinking down again, lapping at Gabriel's cock like he hadn't had anything to eat for days.

 "Such a dirty little boy aren't you, so desperate for it." he pushed in deep again, wiping the few tears from Sam's face as they fell, using shallow and slow thrusts to help with the pressure of the cock in his throat that turned into long and deep ones, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in. He pulled back again, wiping the drool from Sam's chin and he stroked himself at enough of a speed to keep himself near the edge, but not enough to throw him over. "I could come down your throat, but then you wouldn't taste it, and I'm guessing my baby does. How about I come on my hand, and you lick it off hm? Like the sound of Daddy feeding you his come from his fingers?"

Sam looked pleadingly up at Gabriel. "Yes, Daddy, I want to taste you, but I want to be the one who makes you come," he whined, reaching out to wrap his own hand around Gabriel's cock, trying to push Gabriel's hand out of the way. "Let me touch you, please, an' you just hold out your hands and when you come I'll make sure it gets all over them," he suggested, just the thought of tasting Gabriel like that making him thrust up against Gabriel's leg a couple of times. Then he began to stroke Gabriel, pumping his hand up and down, Gabriel's cock still slick with his saliva, making his movements easier and his pace faster and faster. "Wanna see you come so hard, Daddy, show me, please."

Gabriel groaned again, moving his hands out the way to let Sam stroke him, one and cupped under the head to catch his come, the other still lingering on Sam's face, stroking his definitely swollen lips, admiring the shade of red they'd gone. As the pace picked up his hips bucked into Sam's hands and he moved his hand again as he came hard, Sam's name spilling from his mouth as he did. As his cock twitched, letting out the final small dribble he scooped a little onto his fingers. "Open." he whispered, the order still firm though.

Sam moaned aloud when he felt Gabriel's cock jerk in his hand, shooting out ropes of come, and he wished more than anything that it could be his own hand there to catch it. His hips gave another involuntary jerk into Gabriel's leg, and if he wasn't careful, he was going to come just from this. He opened his mouth wide, eager for Gabriel's fingers, closing his lips around them and sucking with an exaggerated slurping noise, running his tongue over the pads of Gabe's fingers to make sure they were as clean as possible. "Can I have more, Daddy?" he asked eagerly when he was done.

 "Of course you can baby." he muttered, repeating the movement till his hand was pretty much clean, then letting Sam lick his palm. "My good little baby boy." he smiled at him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss before moving back and patting the bed. "Up here now, Daddy's gonna make you feel so good."

Sam cleaned up all Gabriel's come as best he could, savoring the taste of him on his tongue, and then he lay back on the bed, holding out a hand and clinging onto Gabriel's wrist. "What are you going to do, Daddy?" He glanced down as his own cock. "It hurts, please don't make it take too long, I can't wait much longer, I really need to come!"

 "I know you do baby, I know." he soothed, sitting Sam on his lap again, hands going round to squeeze Sam's ass, rocking him forward. "Does my baby want me to touch him till he comes, or would he like Daddy to fuck him?" he purred, pressing kisses along Sam's jaw, one finger slipping between his cheeks to brush against his hole.

Sam squirmed where he lay, his hips rocking into the air in search of friction they couldn't find, and he wanted Gabriel to fuck him, he did, but he wasn't sure he could make it through all that. But at the feel of Gabriel's finger against his hole, he knew he had to at least try, because he wanted to much more of that feeling. "Fuck me, Daddy, please, but make it quick," he begged.

 "Can't control yourself hm?" he asked, hand coming round to wrap around Sam's length, fingers rubbing the base, Grace flowing from his fingers to form an invisible cock ring to stave off the orgasm he knew Sam was holding off. "How about now hm? Think I can take my time with you now?" he brushed his fingers lightly over Sam's cock before returning his fingers behind Sam, snapping his fingers. The sound was harsh in the otherwise quiet room only filled with the breathy sounds of their voices and he pressed a lube coated finger to Sam's entrance, pushing in slightly.

Sam groaned, his fists clenching as he felt the cock ring tighten around him, and in that moment he almost changed his mind, because he wanted Gabriel to fuck him, but at the same time his cock was also visibly throbbing and he wasn't sure he could take it. He sucked in a few deep breaths. He could do this, he could, he could be good for his Daddy and make him proud and it would be so worth it when he finally did get to come, he reminded himself. "Yes, you take as long as you want, Daddy," he breathed, the last word becoming a squeak as he felt a finger inside of him, good but nowhere near as much as he needed.

 "Not gonna take too much time, I know my baby wants it." He pressed open mouthed kisses down Sam's neck as he pushed his finger all the way in, pumping it slowly in and out, listening to every noise it drew out of Sam. "Here's the question though, how does my baby want to be filled up huh? He wanna sit on my lap, or be on all fours? Or on his back?" He nipped Sam's earlobe after speaking, signalling he wanted an answer.

Sam whined, wriggling further onto Gabriel's finger, already feeling like he was ready for a second one even though it had only just gone in. He didn't want Gabriel to drag this out, he wanted to be filled up now and then fucked hard and fast. "Wanna be in your lap, Daddy, want you to hold me tight and make me move on your cock and wanna watch you while you do it," he pleaded, because his hands were fisted in the bedsheets right now but he'd far rather be holding onto Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, carefully pushing in a second finger, trailing little bites down Sam's neck and noticing the way he grabbed at the sheets. "You can touch me baby, touch me all you want." He hummed, pushing his fingers deep and crooking them to find the sweet spot. "Gonna fuck you so hard baby, gonna make my boy scream." The hand that wasn't doing anything waved, soundproofing the room with Grace so they couldn't disturb anyone. "Wanna watch you bounce on my cock though, wanna see how desperate you are for me, can you do that?"

 "Fuck," Sam cursed, exposing his neck for Gabriel to better mark up, wrapping his arms around his back. "Yes, I can do that, Daddy, I can bounce on your cock, can put on a really good show for you," he promised, because right now he was fine with pretty much anything that meant he got Gabriel's cock inside of him as soon as possible. "Please more, please can I have another finger, Daddy?" he begged, greedy for it even though he was still feeling the burn from the second one and he knew he wasn't really quite ready, but he didn't care, too lost in all the sensations Gabriel's touch was sparking in him.

 "Feels so good my baby's using naughty words huh?" He purred, using his Grace to slick his fingers up more, making sure to open Sam up a little more before he pushed in the third finger, carefully, not wanting to hurt him. "I bet you can put on a good show, such a pretty baby boy, 'm so lucky to have you." He licked over a sensitive part on Sam's neck before biting down and sucking a dark red mark that'd soon turn purple into the skin.

 "I'm sorry, Daddy, I know you always tell me not to use words like that, but I just can't control myself around you, I just have to let you know how good it feels," Sam tried to explain, hitching his hips in the air so that Gabriel could get a better angle, groaning and biting down hard on his lip as the third finger pushed inside him. It was almost too much, but he was just about able to handle it. "Yes, Daddy, just like that," he whimpered, twisting himself around on Gabriel's fingers, trying to make them hit his prostate.

 "Such a needy little boy," Gabriel chuckled, expertly finding Sam's prostate and nudging his fingers over it, doing exactly what Sam wanted, pushing his fingers just a little deeper before out again. As he slowly fingered him he leant down again, sucking another mark into his neck. "You're mine aren't you? All mine to play with, aren't you baby."

Sam cried out when Gabe's fingers found his prostate the first time, his vision whiting out for a moment with the pleasure, his nails digging into Gabriel's back. "Yes, Daddy, I'm yours, you can do whatever you want with me," Sam promised, his breath catching with every new mark that Gabriel sucked into him, leaving him a quivering mess on the bed, and he knew he was ready, ready for Gabriel's cock and ready to come.

Gabriel pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up, patting his thighs softly. "C'mon then baby, gonna fuck you so hard, gonna make you make all those pretty noises for me, don't you hold any back." He warned, stroking himself as he waited.

 "Yes, I promise, I'll make so much noise, won't be able to stop myself when I know it's my daddy fucking me like that." Sam scrambled up onto Gabriel's lap, clinging to him tight and positioning himself right over Gabriel's cock, already trembling in anticipation.

Gabriel carefully pushed up and god Sam was tight and warm as he did. Once the head was inside he held Sam's hips still before pulling him down hard onto his cock, bottoming out in a swift motion that made Gabriel groan loudly.

 "Shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck," Sam let out in a barely coherent stream when Gabriel yanked him down and forced his cock inside of him all at once, and God, he hadn't been expecting that at all but it was perfect, he felt so full of Gabriel and so complete and he just wanted Gabriel to stay inside him like this forever.

 "That's a lot of naughty words..." Gabriel ground his hips against Sam, not moving in and out, just nudging himself deeper a little repeatedly. "I didn't know my baby boy had such a dirty mouth on him." He pulled out then before pushing all the way back in, taking his time to savour the feeling. "Fuck yourself on my cock baby like a good boy and we'll forget about the bad words."

 "I'm sorry, Daddy, but being around you makes me think naughty thoughts, and you told me to be vocal," Sam protested with wide, innocent eyes, although he thought the fact that at that point he started bouncing up and down on Gabriel's cock might have disproved the 'innocent' part quite a lot. He moaned every time he sank back down onto Gabriel's cock, desperate to feel Gabriel fill him up over and over again.

 "Thoughts huh? Thoughts like Daddy fucking your mouth? And your pretty little ass?" He lifted his hips up as Sam pressed down, refusing to slow down much because he knew Sam completely adored every second of it. "So good; that's right. That's right baby, you fuck yourself on my cock." He wrapped his arms around Sam as he thrust up harder to meet him, marvelling at the noise Sam would make.

 "Yeah, those kinds of thoughts, just want my Daddy's cock all over me, claiming me everywhere, want him to come all over me, and inside me" Sam panted into Gabriel's ear, running a hand down Gabriel's chest and twisting his nipples in time with his movements on his cock. He needed to come really, really badly, could feel his cock trying to swell against the ring Gabriel had put around it, but he wasn't going to beg for it yet, because he didn't want this to be over.

Gabriel yelped softly at the sudden feeling before he let out a growl, flipping them both over so Sam was on his back, knees hooked over Gabriel's shoulders. "Baby boy is desperate isn't he, needs his Daddy to come inside him doesn't he?" His voice took on a gravelly edge as he used the new position to speed up and thrust deeper, hands grabbing Sam's wrists and pinning him down as he did.

Sam gasped at the change in position, but he definitely wasn't complaining when the new angle meant Gabriel hit his prostate with every thrust, and every time Gabriel slammed into him it forced a loud moan out of Sam's mouth. "Please yes, I want Daddy to fill me up with come," he moaned, unable to do much in this new position but lie there and take it, his entire body limp against the bed except for his cock which was still frantically jerking against his stomach.

Gabriel snapped weakly as he kept up the now-brutal pace, the cock ring vanishing. "Come for me baby boy, not gonna touch you I know you can be a good boy and come without it." He ordered, feeling himself be so close but Sam needed to come first, he'd been waiting long enough for the release.

 "You're right, Daddy, I could come just looking at you, you're so hot, oh God, fuck!" he screamed as he finally fell over the edge with just one final perfect thrust from Gabriel, Sam's entire body tensing up and clenching around Gabriel as he came in huge spurts all over both their stomachs, harder than he could ever remember coming before.

Forgiving the final outburst of a swear word Gabriel thrust in a little harder one more time before coming hard - own vision whiting for a second as he did, panting hard. As the initial rush of pleasure died off he moved his hand lazily between them, gathering up Sam's come on his fingers and holding them in front of Sam's mouth. "Clean up time baby boy, open." He coaxed, shifting just enough Sam's knees came off his shoulders into a more comfortable position bent around his waist.

Sam was exhausted after being desperate to come for such a long time and finally having an orgasm that intense, but he managed to open his mouth wide enough for Gabriel to slip his fingers inside, his tongue lazily running over them. When he was finally done cleaning up his own mess, he snuggled up into Gabriel's side, pulling one of the soft cotton sheets over the two of them, wincing a little at the twin burns in his ass and how throat, but enjoying the thought that they'd remind him of Gabriel for days to come yet. "Thank you, Daddy," he whispered as he buried his face in Gabriel's chest, just wanting to be close to him for a while.

Gabriel smiled softly at him, waving a quick hand to clean up any mess and make sure that the bed would stay comfy and dry all night before wrapping his arms around Sam, stroking down his messy hair. "You're welcome sweetheart, you did so well." he kissed the top of Sam's head, readjusting their position to make it easier for Sam to cuddle into him. Sam'd probably feel the burn for a few day but he could Grace anyway the pain if need be. He ran his fingers down Sam's spine in a gentle petting motion as he kept him cuddled tight.

 

Sam draped an arm over Gabriel's chest and closed his eyes, completely exhausted with barely any energy to move or speak. "Sleep now?" he asked in a small voice as he pressed a soft goodnight kiss to Gabriel's side, but he never got a chance to hear the response, because Gabriel's warmth and protection were already sending him off into a peaceful sleep.

 

 "Yes baby, sleep now." He soothed, running a hand over Sam's cheek before curling up a little more around him to keep him feeling comfortable and safe before he drifted off to sleep as well, tucking the soft covers closer around he and Sam as he did. He kept his nose buried in Sam's hair, breathing in the soft and calming scent of his husband, he too physically exhausted.

 


End file.
